spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seanuts
Seanuts 'is a parody of Peanuts by Charles M. Shulz.The show stars SpongeBob and the gang as parodies of The Peanuts gang.The show is drawn in the style of Charles M. Schulz. Characters *'Spongie Brownpants - SpongeBob SquarePants 'as a parody of Charlie Brown.Spongie Brownpants is a lovable loser,a sponge possessed of endless determination and hope, but who is ultimately dominated by his insecurities and a "permanent case of bad luck," and is often taken advantage of by his peers. He Squiddy van Tntacles star in a running gag that recurs throughout the series: Squiddy holds a football for Spongie Brownpants to kick, but pulls it away before he kicks it, causing Spongie Brownpant to fly into the air and fall on his back.He is also in love with the Little Brown-Furred Squirrel.On Halloween,Spongie usually get rocks in his Trick-or-Treat bag which causes him to on a murderous rampage. *'Patrick van Star - Patrick Star as a parody of Linus van Pelt .Though young, Patrick is extreamly dumb and he acts as the show's village idiot often quoting dumb things that don't make sense. For all his dumbness, he also invented his own quasi-religious being,The Great Plank-kin , who, Patrick claims, appears every Halloween at the pumpkin patch, bearing gifts. Patrick is the only one who believes in the Great Plank-kin, although he occasionally temporarily convinces other characters the Great Plank-kin is real, only to stubbornly maintain his faith when they lose theirs. On one occasion, Patrick was nearly elected school president—until he brought out his favorite subject of the "Great Plank-kin." Then he was literally laughed out of the election.Patrick also carries a beach towel which he uses as a banket. *'Squiddy van Tentacles - Squidward Tentacles' as a parody of Lucy van Pelt.Squiddy is Patrick's intelligent adopted homosexual older brother.Squiddy is a bossy, crabby, manipulative and selfish boy.He is frequently irked by his younger and more passive brother, Patrick and his attachment to his beach towel.Even though Squiddy is smart he comes up with silly theories (e.g. "Snow comes up out of the ground") which irks Spongie.One of Squiddy's hobbies is playing the clarinet badly.Squiddy is in love with Squoder who doesn't like him back *'Goopy' - Gary the Snail is potrayed as a parody of Snoopy.Goopy is Spongie's pet snail who was bought for him by his parents who bought Goopy at the Daisy Hill Snail Farm, after another boy had dumped sand on him while playing in a sandbox.Goopy sleeps on top of his snail house which he also uses as a biplane to fight "The Green Baron" A.K.A. The Flying Dutchman.Occasionally when Spongie give Goopy his dinner Goopy starts dancing like how Snoopy dances with glee when Charlie Brown gives him his supper. *'Pearly Brownpants'- Pearl Krabs as a parody of Sally Brown.Pearly is Spongie's younger sister.Pearly has blonde hair with a curly fringe. She wears pigtails, pink or blue polka dotted dresses with matching colored socks and she also wears white shoes with black laces.Pearly is in love with Spongie's best friend Patrick.She calls him her "Sweet Babboo" which causes Patrick to yell,"I'm not your Sweet Babboo!". *'Peppermint Patchy' - Patchy the Pirate (in his first animated form) as a parody of Peppermint Patty.Peppermint Patchy is noted for his persistent habit of profoundly misunderstanding basic concepts and ideas that most people would consider obvious, leading to ultimately embarrassing situations. For a long time he seemed unaware that Goopy was a snail, referring to him as "the funny looking kid with the big eyes." Peppermint Patchy has short black hair and wears an eye patch hence his name.He usually wears a t-shirt and shorts and he has a peg-leg which is hidden by his left boot.He is known for receiving a D− grade on every test or assignment in school on account he's a righty and he has a hook on his right hand.Patchy is one of Spongie's friends and Mindy's best friend. *'Mindy-' Princess Mindy as a parody of Marcie.Mindy has black hair and she usually wears a t-shirt and shorts.She is a soft-spoken voice of reason to Peppermint Patchy, and displays a romantic interest in Spongie Brownpants, who seems to love her back.Mindy wears thick glasses and calls Peppermint Patchy 'sir'. *'Squoder - Squilliam Fancyson '''as a parody of Schroeder.Squoder is Squiddy's homosexual love intrest.Squoder is distinguished by his precocious skill at playing the clarinet and his love of classical music and the composer Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky.Squoeder's other distinguishing mark as a character is his constant refusal of Squiddy's love. Squiddy is infatuated with Schroeder, and frequently lounges against his leg while he is playing, professing his love for him. However, Tchaikovsky was a lifelong bachelor,and Squoder feels he must emulate every aspect of his idol's life, even if it is insinuated that he reciprocates Squiddy's feelings.Once, he appears as Squiddy's psychiatric partner, and took his place when he was not available. When Spongie Brownpants poured out his troubles, Squoder said simply, "Go home and listen to a Brahms piano quartet...Twenty five cents, please!" Later, Spongie Brownpants asked Squiddy, "Just how carefully do you screen these assistants of yours?" He almost always wears a striped shirt of generally purple, and black shorts. He is commonly seen playing the clarinet. *'Woodstock - Junior the scallop as a parody of Woodstock.Woodstock is Goopy's best friend. The only non-avian character who can understand Woodstock's speech is Goopy.His speech consists of high-pitched honks and squawks *'''The Great Plank-kin - Sheldon J. Plankton as a parody of The Great Pumpkin.According to Patrick, on Halloween night, the Great Plank-kin rises out of the Pumpkin patch then flies through the air delivering toys to all the good little children in the world. Patrick further believes that the Great Plank-kin is very sensitive and easily offended and, as such, would choose to bypass anyone who doubts or denies his existence. Therefore, in writing to the Great Plank-kin, while trying to convince him that your pumpkin patch is sincere, you are not to ask for anything specific, but wait for and accept whatever he brings.The Great Plank-kin is acutually real and the creature is actually an evil demon from Hell and almost destroys the city in It's the Great Plank-kin,Spongie Brownpants! ''only to be sent back to the Underworld by Goopy.To this day the Great Plank-kin is plotting his revenge. *'The Little Brown-Furred Squirrel -''' Sandy Cheeks as a parody of the Little Red-Haired Girl.Spongie Brownpants first fell in love with her during a school lunch period saying, "I'd sure like to eat lunch with that little brown-furred Squirrel..." After making several failed attempts at making conversation with her on the last two days of school, she stuffs a note into Spongie Brownpants' hands as students rush past him to board the school bus. Thinking he has ruined his final chance at meeting her, he reads the letter, which states, affectionately enough, "I like you, Spongie Brownpants. Signed, the Little Brown-Furred Girl." Ecstatic, Spongie Brownpants skips his way home, realizing he has triumphed against what he considers all odds.She is very pretty and wears an air helmet with red high cut t-shirt,black suspenders and brown pants.She is one of Spongie Brownpants' friends and she has a secret crush on him.Unlike the Little Red-Haired,the Little Brown-Furred Squirrel is seen all the time. *'The Green Baron -' The Flying Dutchman as a parody of The Red Baron.Once a great World War I pilot,The Green Baron was shot down and killed by Goopy during the war.Now the baron flies through the air in his ghostly biplane exacting his revenge on Goopy.﻿ ﻿ Category:Parodies Category:Spin-Offs